Mainland
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Ronon visits the Mainland with Teyla but doesn’t expect the reception he gets.


**Title:** Mainland  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Runner  
**Season:** Season Two  
**Summary:** Ronon visits the Mainland with Teyla but doesn't expect the reception he gets.  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I only own the plot though.  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review!

* * *

Teyla Emmagan walked down one of the many corridors of Atlantis with her eyes trained completely on the list in her hands. She'd been neglecting her duties as leader to the Athosians in light of the recent events on Atlantis; the Wraith attack, Lieutenant Ford's sudden departure, and the addition of Ronon Dex to not only Atlantis but to Colonel Sheppard's team. It wasn't a good excuse that she'd been busy but finally she'd managed to find time to go to the mainland and visit her people, which was what the list was for, supplies that were needed, what needed to be done once she was there and what would have to be postponed until her next visit. Thankfully Dr. Weir agreed to allow Teyla go to the mainland at least once a week, using the Puddle Jumpers or the Daedalus depending on what the situation was.

Teyla ran through the list again, trying to remember if she was forgetting anything when heavy footsteps joined hers, glancing up she found Ronon strolling next to her, "Hello Ronon."

"Hey," the large man said without making eye contact. He shook one of his dreads out of his face before he peered down at Teyla's list and raised a brow, "Are you really going to the mainland?"

Teyla looked up at him and nodded slightly, "I am."

Ronon nodded but didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally he looked back at Teyla and stopped her, then speaking in a low voice asked, "Can I come?"

Teyla raised a brow; the last time she'd taken Ronon with her he'd murdered someone. Though she made him swear he wouldn't speak of it, she knew he could see her question on her face.

Ronon sighed and began walking with her again, keeping his voice low, "Listen I know what you're thinking but I'm going stir crazy. We're not going off world until McKay recovers from the electrocution and I've done everything I can think of."

Teyla shook her head slightly, "I am sorry Ronon but I do not think it wise."

"Teyla," Ronon said. Something in his tone made her stop, "You won't even know I'm there. I'll just walk through the woods, all by my self or I'll carry things…"

Teyla sighed and pursed her lips, it wasn't like Ronon to sound desperate but she knew that despite living on Atlantis for over a month, without a change of scenery he became edgy. She shook her head and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't going to regret what she was about to say, "Okay Ronon you may come."

Ronon gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded while she added, "We will leave in twenty minutes. Meet us in the Jumper bay."

Ronon nodded and turned back the way they'd come, leaving Teyla standing in the hall already wondering if she did the right thing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Teyla stood in the Jumper bay loading several crates into the back of a Puddle Jumper. She'd gone over the list several more times and finally decided that she had everything before she changed and headed up to the bay.

Glancing up as the bay doors opened Teyla watched as Ronon strolled into the room, he'd changed as well, now wearing leather pants, the ratty tank top that he seemed so fond of and his jacket. She was pleased to see he'd gone without the sword and other armaments with the exception of his gun, which she'd let pass.

"Need any help?" he asked and Teyla realized that she'd been staring at him.

She quickly turned away to grab another crate, "No this is the last one."

"Okay – so lets get on with this." Ronon said taking the crate out of her hands effortlessly and walking into the Puddle Jumper. Teyla raise a brow at his actions but followed him inside.

* * *

"Land us within one hundred yards of the village." Teyla said to the lieutenant Sheppard had assigned to chauffer her.

"Yes ma'am." The lieutenant complied and began their decent.

Teyla got out of her seat to find Ronon staring at her with his green eyes so she gave him a small smile before continuing to the back of the Puddle Jumper, pulling on the jacket she'd left on one of the crates. Turning around she found Ronon had followed her so she raised her brow, "Yes Ronon?"

"I was just wondering if there isn't some cultural thing I should know before we land. I'm not going to offend anyone by just going off into the woods am I?" he asked.

Teyla was rather surprised, he'd promised her he'd not cause any trouble by staying away but now that they were landing she'd been hoping he'd stay with her in the village. She quickly squashed the feeling, "You will not. Though I hope you will allow me to introduce you several of my people first."

Ronon nodded, "Sure."

Teyla inclined her head slightly and waited for the Puddle Jumper hatch to open before she grabbed a crate and began walking towards the settlement.

* * *

"Teyla!"

Teyla smiled as three children ran to her and jumped up and down, "Hello Aron, Robt and Efrain."

"Come now boys," Halling called as he came towards Teyla and Ronon with a smile on his face. The three boys smiled at Teyla before looking at Ronon, smiling and running off. "Teyla Emmagan of Tagan,"

"Hello Halling." Teyla smiled before they did the traditional signal of respect of the Athosians, clasping shoulders and touching foreheads. Teyla broke off the movement and glanced at Ronon who seemed rather interested in the signal, "Halling, this is Ronon Dex."

"Ronon." Halling said offering his hand which Ronon wanted to shrug off but didn't after he reminded himself that these were Teyla's people.

"We've come with supplies." Teyla smiled as she nodded to the crate and Halling smiled at her.

"Of course, please come inside, we will have a tea." Halling said leading her towards a tent.

Teyla nodded and headed in the direction, glancing over her shoulder she saw Ronon had remained where he stood, "Ronon?"

"I'm going to go." Ronon said without moving.

Teyla sighed and nodded slightly, she'd hoped Ronon would come inside, "Of course."

Ronon nodded and turned on his heels, heading back towards the forest.

* * *

"Who is this Ronon Dex? I do not remember him during our time on Atlantis." Halling said pouring Teyla some tea.

"Ronon has recently joined us. His people were wiped out by the Wraith." Teyla said softly before she took a sip.

"How did he survive?" Halling asked.

Teyla thought about her answer, she didn't want to intrude on Ronon's privacy so she kept her answer vague, "Ronon is…resourceful."

Halling looked at her before giving a simple nod and changing the subject.

* * *

Ronon reached the edge of the woods and stood still. He'd been in so many forests over so many years that the urge trying to send him into this one made him stop and think. Why would he ever step into the woods again if he had a choice? He finally, after seven years, had a home, a bed, a shower…so why was he still so drawn to the woods? It was simple. He could hide in the woods.

What was he hiding from? Everything. He hid from his feelings of Sateda's fate; he hid his pain of running for seven years and most of all he hid from the loneliness.

Sighing deeply, Ronon sprinted off into the forest.

He ran for a solid five minutes before a sound caught his ear. A twig snapping, seven yards to his right.

In the blink of an eye Ronon changed course, drawing his gun and heading directly towards the noise. He felt himself grin as his prey panicked – he could hear it scurry through the brush, trying to hide behind trees. Ronon jumped over a fallen log and turned around just in time for his prey to slam into his leg and fall to the ground. Ronon pointed his gun at the figure and raised his brow when he found it to be a young boy whose eyes bugged as he came face to face with the muzzle of the gun.

Ronon raised his brow, "Who are you?"

"I…I'm Isidro. Don't hurt me…please." The boy stuttered.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ronon asked raising his brow. He had to admit – he was having fun.

"Please, I saw you come with Teyla…you're from the city of the Ancients aren't you?" Isidro asked looking at him.

"Yes." Ronon said. He decided to give the boy a break, "Why are you following me?"

"Because…Teyla has never brought someone with her that looked like you."

"Like me?" Ronon asked intimidating him again.

"Uh…well you don't look like John…" Isidro said. "You look…"

"I look what?"

"Athosian." Isidro answered.

Ronon raised his brow at that, "Well I'm not – so get lost."

"Why do you wear a bone around your neck?"

Ronon looked at the boy and studied him for a moment before he touched the Wraith bone around his neck, "Because it was from the first Wraith I killed."

"You've fought the Wraith?" Isidro asked in awe, "Really? Where did you fight them? Why did you fight them? How did you live?"

Ronon couldn't help but give the boy a small grin, "I'm a Runner."

"NO WAY!" Isidro said jumping to his feet. "There are real Runners?"

Ronon glanced over his shoulder at the boy, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Isidro blanched as he stopped in his tracks before he quickly shook his head, "No sir."

Ronon raised his brow but just began walking again, a small smile played on his lips. The fact he could scare the boy was somehow exhilarating. He'd been alone for way too long.

He sighed when he heard the small footsteps following him; he'd had just about all the fun he could with the boy.

"How do you become a Runner?" Isidro asked as he followed Ronon, doing his best to step in each of Ronon's foot imprints.

"You're taken by the Wraith, held by them until they decide to feed on you. After they dig their claws into your chest and suddenly pull away, you're a Runner." Ronon answered honestly. He hadn't spoken about his past much to anyone on Atlantis, his origin as a Runner, but he felt he could tell the young Athosian boy.

"Ick…" Isidro made a face, "That sounds like it hurts."

"You have no idea." Ronon said in a low voice.

Isidro looked at the tall man and decided to keep quiet. He jumped over a tree stump and landed next to Ronon, taking big steps to keep up with him. "Are you friends with Teyla?"

Ronon looked over at the kid, "What?"

"Teyla. You know she's our leader. There was some talk when she joined Dr. Weir and the others but she still does everything she can for us. Some of the men say that she'll make a good wife."

Ronon stopped and looked at the sandy colored hair of his new companion, "Who says that?"

"Some of the older men." Isidro answered without stopping.

"Older?" Ronon said again, the thought of men, older men, thinking about Teyla…

"Yeah, like your age." Isidro answered as he balanced himself on a log.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Ronon asked as he stepped over the log in a single stride and continued on into the woods.

"You never answered me about Teyla." Isidro said as he again followed Ronon.

"We're teammates." Ronon said frankly. Didn't this kid have something better to do?

"Really? That's all?" Isidro asked. Ronon stopped again and eyeballed the boy, "Well the way you guys were walking, I dunno."

Ronon shook his head and continued on about a foot before he stopped again, "How were we walking?"

"Like friends. Teyla hasn't been too happy since her dad died. She took over for him. She seemed happier when she joined John but, she just seemed happy when you two were walking." Isidro answered.

Ronon thought about that for a moment until he realized he still had his new friend. "Why don't you go back to the village before you get lost."

"I won't." Isidro said plainly.

"I'm going for a run." Ronon announced, hoping the boy would turn back.

"I'll come too!"

Ronon sighed.

* * *

Teyla loaded up the last of the grain she'd acquired for her people into the back of the Puddle Jumper. She didn't bother asking the young lieutenant the time, it could not be time for their departure - Ronon hadn't arrived yet.

Teyla had been surprised by Ronon's newfound dedication to her weekly visits. He'd come every week without hesitation, escort her to the village, and then head off into the forest. Teyla was beginning to have a hard time explaining his presence. It was said by some that she and Ronon were betrothed and his reason for coming to the mainland was to make sure she wasn't courting another. Other stories said he came every week in hopes to work up the courage to finally meet her people, but he'd failed thus far.

As if on cue, Ronon strolled into the Jumper bay and walked over to take the grain from her and carry it inside.

"Good morning Ronon." Teyla greeted.

"Morning." Ronon nodded, "Teyla, you don't mind that I'm still coming with you – do you?"

Teyla was surprised by the question, through Ronon had been coming every week he hadn't asked since their first visit. She knew that all she'd have to do would be to tell him she didn't want him to come but shed been enjoying his presence. "Not at all."

Ronon nodded and headed into the jumper with Teyla close behind.

* * *

Halling met Teyla and Ronon at the jumper with a small smile. He greeted them both and helped with the supplies – grabbing a small crate and heading towards the village with Teyla. In the distance he could see Ronon putting down the last large crate and waving a signal to Teyla before he headed towards the woods.

"Ronon Dex would make a fine husband." He said absently.

Teyla looked up at her second-in-command with wide brown eyes, "What?"

Halling smiled slightly, putting her slightly at ease, "There is talk Teyla. You are of age – if the Wraith had not come you would no doubt have taken a husband."

"But they did Halling." Teyla warned.

"They did." He nodded. "But many in the village expect you to take a husband. You are near the age of your father when he took your mother."

Teyla sighed, "I know Halling. And I do not argue that I would have taken a husband had things been different. But this is how they are now."

Before Halling could say something one of the young girls in the tribe bumped into him. She looked up, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

Halling and Teyla nodded and the girl took off in a run as a boy of her age went running towards her wearing a makeshift mask. Halling shook his head and continued on, while Teyla studied the children a moment longer.

The little girl ran, suddenly stopped and managed to knock down the boy chasing her. She took off again as another young boy took the mask from his fallen friend and began to chase her.

"Halling, what is this new game the children play?" Teyla asked.

"In the last few weeks the children have become increasingly interested in the Runner myths." Halling answered. "I do not know where or how but the legends have captured all of the children."

Teyla paused and looked towards the woods. She hadn't told Halling of Ronon's origin – it wasn't her place but she couldn't help but wonder about a connection between the children's sudden interest in Runner's and Ronon's visits.

"Come Halling, I wish to take a walk in the woods before I leave and we have much work still to do." Teyla said.

* * *

"Eww! You ate Kalic spiders?"

Teyla paused behind the cover of a tree and looked through the brush towards the small clearing ahead of her.

Ronon sat on a fallen log with Isidro by his side. Sitting in a semi-circle around them were nine of the villages children.

"I hadn't eaten in nearly four days." Ronon nodded. "They don't taste too bad – the web pouch can make you sick though…"

Teyla raised a brow as she watched the children make faces and another question was asked.

"Did you ever meet another Runner?" one boy asked.

"No." Ronon said, something dark passing through his eyes.

"You were alone the _whole_ time?" A little girl asked.

"No." Ronon answered, "I stayed a few days in a village right after I got away. It was the only time."

"Why?" the girl pressed on.

"The Wraith came. They killed everyone. I realized that the Wraith use Runners for two reasons – to hunt and to lead them to people." Ronon answered.

"How did you escape?" a boy asked.

"Yeah how did you meet Teyla?" another chimed in.

Ronon smiled slightly and Teyla watched silently, "Teyla found me on a mission. She said she could help me."

Teyla frowned, that wasn't what happened – Ronon had held her captive while they were on P3M-736, she'd tried to convince him that she meant no harm but he hadn't been listening.

"My mom says Teyla is the best leader the Athosians have had in generations." One of the kids said.

"I am indebted to her." Ronon said, "She is a wonderful woman."

"Are you courting her?" One boy jumped up.

"What?" Ronon asked, clearly startled.

"Some of the adults say you've been courting her." A girl answered. "My father says she's expected to get married soon and you've been coming with her lately. My mom thinks she should marry you instead of John – she says you wouldn't make her leave us like John or one of the others would."

"Where would they take her?" One boy asked.

"Back to their planet." The girl answered, she looked up at Ronon. "You won't let them take her will you?"

Ronon gave them a slight smile, "Teyla wouldn't leave you. Her home is here, her heart is with you all."

The children smiled slightly and Teyla took the moment to slip away.

* * *

Teyla watched as Ronon emerged from the forest line, his small band of "fans" following him. He headed towards where she stood talking with Halling and several other Athosians.

"Ronon Dex," Halling said, "Next week we'd be honored if you join us for tea before your walk."

Ronon frowned slightly and looked at Teyla who didn't give him any indication as to what to say. He nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

Halling nodded and said his farewell to Teyla as they boarded the Jumper.

As they headed back to Atlantis, Teyla left her seat to join Ronon in the back of the Jumper, "Ronon I want to talk to you about these visits to the mainland."

Ronon nodded, he'd been expecting this. Teyla probably didn't want him getting too close to her people – he was too violent…too dangerous…

"I just wanted to tell you, I hope you will continue coming. The children seem to really enjoy you." Teyla smiled softly when Ronon looked up at her, something passing through his eyes. He hadn't known she'd seen him with the children.

"I'd like that." Ronon nodded and gave her a small smile.

Teyla smiled at him and paused a moment, planning her words well, "Do Kalic spiders really taste good?"

Ronon smiled and scooted over for Teyla to take a seat.


End file.
